my story
by munchinmonster
Summary: Harry is dead, Voldemort had won. Here I stand alone, surrounded by death eaters. And since I am about to die I need to tell my story, I need to do that for Harry. Hopefully it will give hope to those left, give them the will to fight, it is all I can do.


Title: My story.

Summery: Harry is dead, Voldemort had won. Here I stand alone, surrounded by death eaters. And since I am about to die I need to tell my story, I need to do that for Harry. Hopefully it will give hope to those left, give them the will to fight, it is all I can do.

I stood there, death eaters not twenty feet away from me. They had me surrounded, they had stripped me of my wand and emergency portkey. But that was all part of my plan, I wanted them here, I needed them here. It is close to the end. I am the last one able to stand in his way, yes there are a few members of the order left but none able to get close to Voldemort or with the power to stop him. Voldemort has personally chased me up to this point and it is the only reason his death eaters have yet to kill me, he wants that pleasure himself. Sometimes I've just wanted to give up, to embrace the welcoming hands of death, but I just have to remember his face, his words and it gives me the will to continue.

Here I stand in what remains of Hogwarts, the wards long removed. It is here where I will end it all, it seems only fitting. It was here that that traitor Snape killed Dumbledore, it was here that Voldemort killed Harry. As I stand here I know how it will end, but before I end it I must let someone, anyone know my story. Hopefully it will give them faith, the will to fight and survive. It is the least I can do for Harry. It is not a pleasant story but one that must be told. Everyone has a story weather it be full of adventure or boring it is still a story. So here it is, this is my story...

"Avada Kedavra."

The spell left Voldemort's wand and struck Harry in the chest. The duel was over and Harry's body slumped onto the ground. Nobody could speak, it was as if we were all frozen solid looking down at our hero, the defender of light, and the one who was meant to save us all. Nobody could believe it as we watched Voldemort step over his body and ascend the steps up to the castle door.

"Kill them all." Was all he said before walking in the door.

Curses left the death eater's wands and flew in all directions. A few fell in that first wave but those that remained fought with everything they had. I drew my wand and fired spell after spell at any death eater I saw. The order and children were stupid, they stunned death eaters, but that was what made it hard for us. The death eaters would revive fallen comrades once they were stunned. I didn't care about the laws anymore, I fired the killing curse. I cared not if death eaters lived or died. They killed my mother and my father, both my parents killed by Voldemort.

The battle was not going well, children were dying everywhere. The death eaters didn't care if they were muggle born or half blood, hell there were even a few of us full bloods, it mattered little to them.

"RUN!" Several of the adults screamed to us children.

We wanted to fight, but we knew it was useless. You just had to see how many children were already dead to know we couldn't match them. So we ran, we ran as fast as we could towards the school gates. Death eaters followed us but most were still being held back by the order and aurors.

A few death eaters managed to get out of the gates with us but once the last child was out the gates closed holding off the rest. We were strong in number and were able to stun the death eaters that managed to get out. I pushed through the children and up to the downed death eater. I killed them, one by one I killed them. They wouldn't have spared us so why should I spare them. Some were shocked by my actions but everyone knew why I did it, they knew it had to be done.

I looked back up to the castle, the place I was honoured to call my home. I saw the adults retreating into the forest, now that we children were out, there was no need for them to continue the fight. Most of the death eaters followed the adults, but a few entered the castle after Voldemort and a few ran towards the front gate. They tried to fire spells at us but the gate had some sort of barrier around it stopping the curses. Surprisingly it also stopped the killing curse, I guess Hogwarts wanted to protect her students.

"Everybody who can create a portkey do so. You all know the orders bases, all are able to access them. Portkey to one and prey that the order member who is secret keeper for that location isn't dead." I said.

Four students stepped up and we made two portkeys for each of the five hideouts. "Each of us will go to a different one, once there we will make portkeys out to a random location. If the death eaters appear then you know that the base is compromised and you get all the others out." Hermione said.

We all agreed, it was the best course of action. "If you can..." She said. "If you can, send messages to the rest of us, let us know if you have been compromised."

"Also send messages to all the uncompromised hideouts whenever an order member appears. IF after twelve hours you have not received the name of the secret keeper of you location then portkey out." I added.

We all nodded and placed the other students around the portkeys and activated them. Once the students were gone we all made another portkey each and after a round of 'good lucks' we portkeyed to our destinations. I landed down in the Camber safe house and gathered all the students that were with me into the kitchen.

There were fifteen of us including me. I created a portkey for everyone out of small objects like forks etc. And handed them out. "To activate them just tap them with your wand. Only use them if death eaters appear or I say otherwise." I said to the group.

They all acknowledge what I said. "We will wait here for order members to arrive, if none have arrived in twelve hours we will leave. I know it is hard but I advise you all to rest or sleep, you may need it. We will have three people keeping watch and rotate every two and half hours so everyone gets a chance to rest. Parvati, Hannah and I will take first watch."

Everybody went off to find chairs and beds to rest on. Parvati went to the top floor to get a better view around our location, Hannah stayed in the kitchen watching the front of the house and I went into the dining room watching the rear. After almost an hour and half Dean appeared in the kitchen by portkey. The few of us that were awake and downstairs rushed over to hear the news.

"So far three adults have returned to Grimmauld place. Tonks, Moody and Remus have returned, they have informed us that several other adults were with them when they got out of the wards and apparated but none of them have reappeared yet. We believe Arthur Weasley went to get Molly from their home. Charlie Weasley was their secret keeper and he didn't make it. Everyone is to stay where they are until an order member comes here to give orders."

"Thank you." I said.

Dean grabbed hold of his portkey and disappeared and I turned to face a Hufflepuff whose name I did not learn. "Inform everyone that Tonks is alive. She is our secret keeper, we are safe for now."

We spent days there, everyday more news came. We managed to get the daily prophet delivered and even though we knew Voldemort controlled the publishing of the paper it still held some news. The second day of hiding we got news that three of our five hideouts had been discovered. On the forth day hiding we opened the daily prophet to find a picture on the front page of a ruined Hogwarts with the dark mark floating above it. The picture shattered everyone, it was more then just a school to most of us it was our home. On the fifth day I portkeyed to Grimmauld place.

I entered the kitchen and as I was the last to arrive we began the meeting. There were very few of us. Of the adults only Tonks, Moody, Remus, and Shaklebolt survive. Arthur Weasley survived the battle at Hogwarts but died at the burrow while getting Molly, death eaters had been waiting. Out of the students only myself and Hermione were present. "What do we do?" Remus asked starting off the meeting. "We cannot remain hidden forever."

"What can we do Remus? The only one who was able to kill Voldemort is now dead." Shaklebolt said.

"I don't know about everyone but before he died Harry told me the prophecy. It said that one must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Yes it meant that only Harry could kill Voldemort but when Voldemort killed...when he killed Harry the prophecy had been fulfilled. Which means now, if one of us was powerful enough then they'd be able to kill Voldemort." Hermione said coming close to tears.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a cuddle. While it didn't make her feel any better it helped. "But who is powerful enough to take him on? None of us hold that much power." Tonks said.

"This has now gone beyond us, we do not have the strength or numbers to go on alone. I believe it is time we got the muggle prime minister in on this." I said.

"What use is a muggle against a wizard?" Moody protested.

"You do not need a wand to kill somebody, there are plenty of other ways."

We decided to end the meeting there. Shaklebolt and Moody went to see the muggle prime minister and he agreed to come to a meeting with us. It was arranged for a few days later, we believed it was too risky for him to come here by his own means so Moody apparated to his office and brought him to Grimmauld place.

"This is a wizards affair, it has nothing to do with us non-magical folks." The prime minister said.

"It does." I said. "While he is a wizard he believes that all muggles should be killed. Surely you have noticed all those deaths that have been happening, that was his work. We no longer have the power to stop him, he has killed our best wizards and witches and has taken control of our ministry. It is only a matter of time before he takes his mind off searching for us and turn it to cleaning the world of you."

"What do you expect me to do? I am not a wizard, I cannot use magic."

"No you can't, but while he is magical he is still mostly human."

For hours we laid out plan after plan. Each turning out to be as useless as the next. There was either the chance it may not kill him, or the casualties would be too high, but after a while we hit one that could just work. We built on it, planned it out properly so as to leave no mistakes and put it in motion. We left the meeting, most of us happy but most of all with the full support of the muggle prime minister.

Two days later Moody went to the prime ministers office to pick up a package. It was small but it was to play a major role in the plan. As Moody gave it to me I looked at it. There's no way Voldemort would ever suspect a simple watch to be his downfall.

The day we were going to implement the plan came. The breakfast was a tense affair as everyone quietly hoped and preyed the mission would be a success. Slowly the order left one by one leaving just Hermione and I left in the kitchen. "You don't have to do this you know." She said after a minute of silence.

"I do, I'm the only one who can draw him out." I said while standing up and walking over to her.

"I know. Just promise you'll come back, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you as well."

I could see tears coming out of her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her. We didn't say anything more, it was not needed, we both knew what the other was thinking. After a few minutes I let go of her and spoke. "It is time I went."

She didn't remove from her spot and kept her face from me. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I said before walking towards the door.

"I love you too." I heard her whisper as I closed the door and went to join the order members in the study.

There was a round of good lucks from everyone as Tonks handed me the portkey. "Remember, it will bring you back but it needs to be touched by your wand. It won't work with any other."

I gave a little nod before activating the portkey and travelling to Hogwarts. I landed and put the portkey into one of my robe pockets. I looked up what remained of the once beautiful castle. I fired off a few spells and waited. A few moments passed before death eaters apparated all around me. Within seconds they had summoned my wand and portkey. "Summon the dark lord. Tell him we have the boy captured." One death eater said the another.

The death eater disappeared and I waited for Voldemort to appear. So there it is, that is my story up 'til now. All that is left is to end it, and end it I will.

Voldemort apparated in. "So we finally found you." He said in his snake like voice.

"Only because I chose to show myself."

"It is a shame. You could've been a great servant just like your father, but instead you chose to side with Harry Potter. Ha! Look where it's gotten you."

"I serve no one." I said while pushing a button on my watch.

"Maybe so, but being the generous lord that I am I will grant you the privilege of seeing your father one last time before I kill you."

As if on queue a death eater apparated in and stood beside Voldemort. "My father died the moment you returned. I had to put up with him for three years after that, but even so, he was dead to me."

"Anything to add to that Lucius?"

The death eater next to Voldemort shook his head. In the distance I could hear the faint sound of a plane approaching. "Any last words boy?" Voldemort teased.

"Yes, are you going to kill an unarmed man?"

"Very well. Give him is wand back."

The death eater holding my wand threw it at me. Straight away I cast a charm that blocked apparation within a certain distance. It didn't bother me, I had never learned how to but it would stop them escaping. "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said sending the curse flying towards me.

With a flick of my wand a large piece of rubble few up and intercepted the curse. "Not yet Voldemort. I will not die yet, I want to see the look on your face as you die first."

The plane flew overhead and I knew that the bomb had been dropped. The death eaters and Voldemort paid no attention to it. They underestimated the muggles, and they underestimated me. It is a shame they will only know for a second what has happened before they die. It is a shame, I would've liked for them to know that I outsmarted them before they died.

My mind went travelled to Hermione and the promise she wanted me to make. I felt saddened that I had to leave her, but I hope she sees that it is a price worth paying. My mind snapped back to the moment at hand and I could see the bomb. It was close and we didn't have long. "We end this now Voldemort." I said smiling.

He fired another killing curse at me but again I blocked it with rubble. Yes I am about to die but I'll be damned if it is by his wand. I want to die knowing I out beat him. Knowing that he may have killed Harry and all those others but he couldn't kill me. I want to see him die so that I know that I, Draco Malfoy helped to kill the greatest sorcerer of my time.

The bomb landed and detonated and I saw in the flash the look of shock on Voldemort's face as he realised that he was beaten, and as the flash and fire surrounded me I embraced death with the thought that I made a difference, that I brought peace and safety to so many, and that I had defeated the most evil and vile man for generations.


End file.
